With Grace: The one shot collective
by Monkey.gone.to.heaven
Summary: A series of one shots circling my story Welcome Home, Nikita Grace. Some drabbles, some fluff. Mostly isight to your favorite characters. Please read and leave some love!
1. CODE RED

**Hey everyone, so i'm starting a collection of one shots. All of the one shots will tie directly in the story. That means I could leave possible hints and clues, insight to your favorite characters. This is a great chance for me to explore my characters, deepen their relationships, and more importantly write character POVs i've been dying to write (watch out Sheriff Stilinski ;]) I'll try my best to keep these on the same timeline as my main story. Anyways, please read, review, and enjoy. PS: I wrote this first chapter on my phone, I am officially without a computer; so I am sorry for any errors.**

They say the easiest way to make friends is to flash a friendly smile. A smile that warms even the coldest of people. How am I supposed to make any friends if I myself am cold hearted? Don't get me wrong, I find myself to be a pretty decent person. But I originally had told myself that I wasn't here to make friends, or fall for a typical small town jock. No, I was forced to move here after my mother's sudden death, i'm here to live with Walt, my father .Now look at me, i'm three layers deep in mascara, curlers in my hair...and I'm wearing a push up bra. whoever came up with these torture devices surely must have been a man, no sane girl wants her boobs up to her chin. Why all of this torture you ask? well, I broke my first rule. I fell for the typical small town jock; Jackson Whittemore. It's not my fault he came sauntering over without his shirt, if the whole Lacrosse thing doesn't work out for him he'll have a bright future in being an Abercrombie model.

I slip into a blue fluffy robe and put on my Adventure Time slippers, my silk baggy pajama pants flutter as I creep downstairs. This is probably the part where you're confused as hell, of course teenage girls love Adventure Time, what is there to be confused about?. My name is Nikita Grace and i'm about to sneak out of the house to attend Danny Mahealani's party right across the street. My parent's have pretty average names, Sarah and Walt. So you're probably thinking how the hell did I get the name Nikita? I wish I could say they were both into French Indie flicks about a badass sexy assasin, but no...They were just total Greek mythology nerds.

I need to sneak past Walt, which should be relatively easy. He's the head doctor at Beacon Hills hospital, which means he runs on an abnormal superhuman like schedule. The old fart should be knocked out, fast asleep. But lo and behold he's sitting like some villian under dramatic light in the kitchen with a smug grin. "Hey kiddo, I thought you were going to bed early?"

I let out an exaggerated yawn as I make my way towards him, time for my acting debut. "I was feeling a little hungry." I sit across from him, hoping this conversation would just end here. But instead he jumps out of his seat like a fire cracker blew out of his ass "How about cereal? I know you love Lucky Charms, I bought some Lucky Charms, just for you!" God bless his soul, he's really trying here.

"I used to like Lucky Charms, i'm not a kid anymore...Walt." Who the hell am I kidding? I love Lucky Charms, I can eat it out of a salad bowl if given the chance. But i'm here to serve as a stern reminder that Walt abandoned me for six years after my parents divorced. He cringes every time I call him by his name instead of his parental title "dad" I see my words have pierced him like arrows, good, my job is done. The smile on his face shatters, and I can't help but to feel like an ass. "Fine." I sigh "I guess i'll have some." Just like that the giddy childlike smile is back as he pours the both of us a bowl of cereal. I am dissapointed to see the lack of fun shaped marshmallows in my bowl, wordlessly he scoops up his share of marshmallows and dumps it into my cereal; I guess he does remember what I like after all.

"So you're going to the party right across the street?"

I almost choke on my cereal, damnit he's smarter than he looks "Wh-what? n-party? what party?"

His all knowing smile is starting to annoy me, ironically enough people tell me I look like my father all the time.

"You have makeup on and curlers in your hair."

I start to chew my bottom lip looking for an answer "So? I like playing with makeup, girls do it all the time."

He leans in close to study my facial reactions, he is literally reading me, dear lord don't let me flinch or tremble. I refuse to break as I calmly exhale out of my nostril. He leans back into his seat and I finally relax. " So there's no party then?" he asks one last time.

"No!" I snap, hoping he'll leave it alone.

Just then the bass coming from Danny's house causes our bowls to jitter and dance, damnit Danny. I shrink in my seat as Walt bursts out in laughter, he shakes his head and gets up from his seat. I hear his laughter as he walks up the stairs " Just don't get your stomach pumped!" he shouts from the top of the stairs as he dissapears into his room. "Smartass." I mutter under my breath, all of that trouble...for nothing.

I dump the bowls into the sink and run the tap over them. There's no point in my disguise anymore, I carefully peel off my robe and pull down my silk pants. After hours of struggling I picked a simple outfit, a black crop top, high waisted torn up jeans, black triangle earings, and of course my black high tops. I run out of the house already late to the party, as i'm walking over I skillfully apply my deep red lip stain. The music is blaring into the night sky, sending tremors underground. I shouldn't be all too excited, making new friends is way too hard. But I can't help to smile, I feel the excitement fill my bones. I get to the door when I realize the curlers are still lodged in my hair. My fingers quickly manage to pull a few out, but the door slowly opens. So the only logical thing to do is to jump behind a bush.

Code orange, I am now in panic mode as I try to pull more out.

" The line is way too long." I hear a naggy voice on the porch

"You're a guy, pee anywhere, just not on the azeala flowers." I hear Danny's voice. My eyes grow wide as saucers as I hear the sound of pants unzipping right next to me. OKAY WE ARE OFFICIALLY ON CODE RED, out of all the bushes in front of the damn house!? I jump out waving my arms frantically in the air! I have managed to spare myself and the helpess bush from an impending golden shower as the unsuspecting tinkler staggers backwards and falls flat on his back. Danny is in stitches as he's doubled over trying to surpress his laughter. The victim is none other than Jackson Whittemore himself. He lets out a groan as his hand lays across his heart "We need to stop meeting like this, Niki." This is true, the last time I saw him I may or may not have hit a home run across his face with a wet paint roller. But hey, we made out for hours right after. I could see the annoyance on his face, but it was quickly replaced by a chuckle, I let out a nervous laugh as well. You know when a little kid falls on their knees and you laugh so they don't freak out and cry?yeah, that kind of laugh.

Danny helps his best friend off the ground and brushes his back "How about you get the lady a drink?" Jackson nods as he dissapears inside the house. I let out a sigh of relief "Danny, you little saint." His dimples emerge as he pulls out the rest of my curlers "You're lucky he really likes you." I can't help but to blush like some lovestruck bafoon. Scratch that, let's not use the L word, i'm too young to use the L word.

"Come on, let's go inside, there's someone I want you to meet. You two will get along perfectly!" Danny's chest puffs out with pride as we enter the large house and push our way through the thick crowd. The crystal chandelier above me rattles and shakes along with the bass of the music, little spots of light dance about freely. I try not to judge the people around me, bent over with their asses in the air. Is that how Yoga is done here in Beacon Hills? Danny leads me outside where even more people are gathered. There a strawberry blonde waits for Danny. Her hair is pin straight and shiny, so shiny I swear it's made of silk. the bottom of her powder pink dress flutters, as her silken hair catches the breeze, like a model on the cat walk. I can't help but to gulp loudly, she is everything that I am not. As soon as she catches sight of me her nose crinkles, as if I am some feral cat. I'm too confused and mesmerized to really feel offended.

Danny's hands are on my shoulders as he pushes me towards her "Lydia this is-"

"Nikita Grace." The girl named Lydia cuts him off, i'm somewhat impressed and a little freaked out that she happens to know my name, girls like her usually don't know my name. I stick out my hand like the polite lady I am, anticipating her to shake it "nice to meet you, Lydia" Only she stares at it like it's a radioactive tentacle. She clings onto her dear designer Marc Jacobs bag for dear life "I'm not some street urchin." I think to myself. Danny's jumping up and down, he's so giddy you think Kathy Griffin had just walked by "Oh you two are going to be such great friends, i'll leave the both of you alone."

Just like that my life line is gone, and I am left with Miss Menace. The heat of anxiety is building at the base of my neck, her eyes are judging me, looking me up and down. There's nothing else to do other than make light of the situation, and pray Jackson shows up with a really stiff drink, make it two. "So...uhh." I can't help but to chew my bottom lip...nervous habit " What's Marc Jacob's favorite beer?"

She is literally filing her nails at this point, where the hell did she get a nail file from? with a roll of her eyes she decides to humor me "What"

"Coors! like Michael Khors!" neither of us are laughing, and if we're being honest it was a terrible joke. I decided she's too much of a prima donna for the likes of me, more Beverly Hills than Beacon Hills. Before I make my escape we're both pulled in by the waste. Some jock I have never met before is clinging onto us, the noxious smell of marijuana almost gets me high alone. "Hey ladies, wanna get green with Greenberg?" His shit eating grin is almost naseuating, it's as though Cheech, Chong, and Snoop Dogg decided to procreate, the result would be Greenberg. Lydia was just as annoyed and disgusted as I "I would rather put the joint out in my eye." I practically hissed at him. " don't touch her." Lydia snapped at him "how about her and I go to the bar while you play in traffic instead?"

His jaw dropped as he silently backed away, we just tag teamed his ass. Lydia's eyes narrowed on me once more, but to my surprise it was accompanied with a smile. Her arm linked with mine as we walked to the pool. My eyes caught hers in the reflection of the still water. "We're going to be such great friends." She chirped like a canary, it was only moments ago I was sure to be the bane of her existence. "I'm just going to dress you up properly now, none of this homeless chic look" she waved her hand above my head "no more trampy red lipstick, torn up jeans, and those man shoes." would I get in trouble if I pushed her into the pool and held her head underwater? Damnit...too many witnesses.

A smile tugged at my lips as I played the scene over and over in my head as she kept listing my flaws. I felt a hand snake around my waist, my knight in shining armor was back with a drink. Lydia's smile fell as soon as she saw us together, hmm interesting reaction. Jackson playfully rested his chin on my shoulder " I think she'll fit in perfectly, don't you agree Lydia?" The queen bee twirled her coppery lockes between her fingers with an annoyed expression on her face "I guess, we just need to fix your posture so you're not looking like such a caveman."

Operation push big mouth into the pool shall commence in 5,4,3... I soon forgot about my internal countdown when once again Jackson came to the rescue " I think she's beautiful the way she is." Lydia begged to differ "and those eyebrows are way too thick, I'll introduce you to my friend, Mr. tweezer."

i didn't answer, instead I turned around, grabbed the back of Jackson's head and went in for a kiss. His eyes shot wide open in surprise, but he pulled me in even closer. Neither of us dare to come up for air even after Lydia scoffed and walks away. as soon as she dissapears he breaks away with laughter "that wasn't very nice of you, getting rid of her like that."

i bite my lip in a coy manner "You didn't try to stop me." In all honestly I don't see what Jackson sees in me. I'm not the most graceful, put together, or prettiest girl in Beacon Hills. But with a sweet smile he grabs my hand "I'm not one to ruin a good thing, Niki." With that we walk hand in hand to the dance floor.


	2. Wonder

**I needed to show Jonesy some love, this is a super short snipet. I can't wait to upload the next two one shots though :)**

School and academics were never really my thing, that was my older brother, Alex. If I could have it my way I would be in bed all day. But instead I'm laying in bed clinging onto my sheets like a madman,playing tug-o-war with my mother.

For a petit lady she is awfully strong, although she should know better to try and overpower the captain of the wrestling team. "Darren Garfield Jones! You get up and go to school right now!" I cringe at the use of my god awful full name, but I can't help to smirk as I roll into my sheets, making her struggle that much more. With a huff she finally gives up, I don't care if it's my first day back to Beacon Hills High. I get a few more precious minutes of shut eye until I hear heavy footsteps making their way to my room. I'm about to put up a fight I can't win my father clears his throat "son, we can do this the easy way...or..."suddenly the sheets are ripped from me, the cold bites at my bare legs, I never stood a chance against Brody. I may be young and limber but the old man can take me on, with ease he grabs my ankle and pulls me out of bed.

I swallow my pride and decide to get up, today is going to be a long day. It's sunny outside, I look like a moron on my skateboard sporting a leather jacket in 80 degree weather, and they say climate change isn't real? My feet hit the asphalt in a steady rhythm, almost as melodic as the birds chirping overhead. A red blur catches my attention to the right of the road, in the preserves. They say curiosity killed the cat, screw them, we all know satisfaction brought it back. I couldn't help but to run into the preserves and find the red blur. And satisfied I was, a young female was pedaling furiously on a candy red bike. It was a pleasant surprise seeing a fearless girl in the preserves. Nobody ventures here, with all the ghost stories and urban legends surrounding this place.

"Hey!" I try to get her attention, but she disappears into the thicket. Disappointed as I am I can't help but to smile at the mystery girl. Twenty minutes later I arrive to school, at this point most students are inside. Lashes bat at me, hands clap my shoulders as I walk down the hall and enter my first class. A year ago I was a nobody. I was the editor in chief of the yearbook club, co-captain of the wrestling team, and your average student. It wasn't until I joined a band last summer people started to recognize me, rock n roll really does buy you chicks and friends. Girls like Lydia Martin finally noticed my existence, guys like Jackson Whittemore wanted to be my friend.

They can kindly bend over and kiss my pasty white ass. I sit in the front row of class, if you sit in the back then you're forced to talk to people...I don't want to talk to people. I'm not some kind of non conformist alternative asshole, I just can't stand the fake people of Beacon Hills high. Both McCall and Stilinski run past me and seat themselves all the way in the back. I can hear Stiles jittering in his seat, it grows irritating by the second, someone give this boy some medication. My eyes almost bulge out when I near Scott whisper the words "dead body in the preserves." I don't even notice Lydia Marrin sauntering past me, all I can think of is the mystery girl in the preserves.

I turn to look at Scott McCall, giving him the most quizzical look one could give. It took me only seconds to realize a difference in him. Scott and I aren't really close, more like distant acquaintances, always saying hello in passing. But anyone can sense his new found self confidence, and his shoulders are looking a little broader too. Scott soon notices my gaze and grows uncomfortable, Stiles like a guard dog is giving me a dirty glare, he's a little possessive when it comes to his best friend. I don't have time for Beavis and Butthead, I turn around to see her, mystery girl. She must be nowhere since the teacher asked her to introduce herself, yet all she's doing is staring at me.

She's pretty, much more beautiful up close. I should be uncomfortable with the way she's gazing at me, transfixed on me like a dog on bacon. But no, there is nothing unsettling with the way her mossy green eyes scan me up and down, her long black lashes curled upwards, her plump red lips in a content thin line. A smile forms on my face as I quickly figure out who she is, Dr. Grace's daughter. At this point I swear she started to drool, now was a good time for the stare-a-thon to come to an end. Clearing my throat I startle her back to reality. A deep shade of red appears on her cheeks as soon as she realizes she's been staring at me the whole time. Color me flattered, I know I have that effect on girls, but it surprises me every time. I turn back to watch her stagger to her seat, there's something about her that is sincere and charming. I wonder why I haven't met her earlier, I wonder why she's sitting next to Lydia... I wonder if she's single.


	3. Lamb and slaughter

**So this is a one shot that weaves into my main story Welcome Home Nikita Grace. Please read/review, let me know what you think. This story is a bit steamy, but def not enough to be rated M (imo) thank you Bri for helping me with this chapter.**

**Disintegration - Monarchy (ft. Dita Von Teese)**

* * *

Jessica Carlisle's seven inch blood red suede heels clicked along the beige marble floors. In one hand she clutched tightly to her black vintage Chanel bag, in the other was takeout she picked up for her husband. She waited patiently in the elevator, checking out her own reflection in the polished chrome elevator walls. "Not a wrinkle in sight." She told herself. There damn better not have been, at the age of forty three she had preserved her youth with the jab of a few needles and buckets of cream.

"You look good, you look great." She reminded her reflection. Her low cut black dress fit tight on her toned body, a zipper running from the top of her breasts to the bottom of the dress. Her vivid red hair ran past her shoulders in sexy big curls. Just as she was admiring her big red lips the elevator door opened. She was inside Carlisle communications, her husband's company.

Her husband, Anthony was typical fat cat corporate bourgeois who found the company from ground up. He was the kind of husband who focused on work first, his car second, and her last. It didn't bother Jessica much, the former Texan Pageant queen had no reason to complain when she got her hands on Anthony's wallet. What did bother her, however was her insatiable lust.

To put it simply she wanted a man who could do what her husband couldn't, meet her needs, wake her up sexually. Jessica walked down the hall of neatly lined cubicles, poor white collar fools punching in numbers and answering phones. Corporate puppets they were, not worth her time.

Jessica walked up to the front desk, where Anthony's secretary Angela waited "Hello there Mrs. Carlisle, you look wonderful today." There was something about Angela that always irked her, she always wondered if Anthony had ever taken Angela on top of his desk. Angela decided it was the perfect time to talk about her day, like Jessica gave a rat's ass; all she heard was blah blah blah.

The red head's attention was taken to a cubicle where a young boy was pretending to hang himself with his neck tie. She knew the boy, he was about twenty three, new to the company. Everytime she came to visit her husband she couldn't take her eyes off of the boy, his dazzling good looks always had a captivating hold on her, like the first time she had laid her eyes on Davinci's Mona Lisa at the Louvre.

At the moment he was on the phone trying to help a costumer with software problems.

She couldn't stop staring at him, he had what most people would describe as an angelic face, an untouchable innocence. His sandy brown hair fell above his crystal blue eyes, eyes that reminded her of the warm clear blue waters of Bora Bora where she had spent her honeymoon.

"Yes, yes ma'am I understand…But have you tried restarting your computer?" His voice monotone and laced with annoyance.

Once again her attention turned to Angela. "I'm here to see my husband, and drop off his lunch." The redhead replied in a curt manner. Angela was still wearing her annoying know it all smile "He's in a meeting, he can't meet you." That was a lie, Jessica may have been younger than her husband but she was no fool. She was hoping to surprise him with lunch and an afternoon delight, she even wore the sexiest lingerie imported from Paris.

Her anger brimmed over, she had to cool down before she caused herself wrinkles. "Well, when he's done, make sure he gets this." She dropped the box of takeout on top of a stack of papers Angela was working on and walked down the line of cubicles. The young worker was still busy on the phone, trying to calm down the customer. Jessica leaned casually against the wall while she watched him struggle, it was slightly amusing.

His cubicle was decorated with posters of the moon phase, various stars, crab nebula, and NASA logos. Clearly he was one of those who had a dream, but ended up in the corporate world. A picture of his family was framed on his desk, giving evidence that he probably moved from a small town to live in the Big Apple.

"No ma'am." He took in a breath "It's the button that turns your computer on or off."

Jessica couldn't help but to smile at his struggles, he was starting to get agitated "Your computer isn't working? Well maybe you can just shove it up your-"

Jessica sat on the table and grabbed the phone from him and left it dangling off the edge of the table. The boy's eyes widened at the sight before him, a sexy middle aged woman sitting on his desk. This was the kind of things little boys dreamed about, a fantasy they touched themselves to. Jessica bit the bottom of her lip playfully and got up.

He was exactly what she was looking for, someone young, inexperienced, someone she could easily dominate. She walked towards the elevator, her hips swaying side to side. He was right behind her like a lost puppy.

The two of them waited for the elevator in silence, he finally broke the silence with some small talk "So uh, pretty nice weather we've been having lately." She just smiled and nodded, leading them back to silence. The chrome doors opened, allowing them inside.

Just before the doors closed on them ,Jessica peered across the office to see Anthony ushering Angela inside his office "Business meeting my ass." Jessica muttered under her breath.

The young worker looked at her with a confused expression on his face "sorry?" Just as the chrome doors closed on them Jessica pressed the emergency stop button, he was the innocent lamb and she was the slaughter.

His eyes went wide as her lips crashed into his, they were so soft and plush, like silk. She pushed him against the wall, letting him know she was the one steering this ship. Her tongue traced his bottom lip before gaining entrance to his mouth. Carefully she undid his silk tie and stuffed it into his back pocket. Her hand slid down up his stomach and across his abdomen. Feeling how toned he was turned her on even more, the rippling muscles so firm underneath her hands. His zipper was finally found, but to her shock he grabbed her hand.

Those crystal blue eyes she had found so captivating turned dark like the night sky as his pupils were dilated with arousal "No no my dear, patience is a virtue." His voice sent shivers down her spine as his lips turned into the most devious of smirks.

Before she knew it he had her pinned against the wall, one hand held both her hands above her head. She let out a gasp as his is other hand had pulled the zipper of her dress all the way down, exposing her French silk lingerie.

"You naughty girl, Mrs. Carlisle." He was mocking her, she was too ashamed to admit she was turned on. The young worker drank in her lithe body with want and need. His lips went straight to the base of her neck, it's like he knew exactly what turned her on. As if his actions weren't shocking enough he carefully tied her wrists behind her back, using his silk neck tie.

How was it a second ago she was in control? Under that angelic face was a well experienced devil in disguise.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked in a shaky voice, but her mouth was left hung open as he grazed his teeth across her pulse point, dragging it up to her ear. Her heart was beating wildly as his free hand grabbed her ass and pulled her into him. Every touch, every look, every lick of his tongue set her body on fire and she knew she had absolutely no control. The worst part was, he had hardly touched her, he was only using his talented tongue. She had no control of her body as she began grinding her hips into his, trying to relieve her sexual tensions. She could feel him hardening under his slacks, just knowing she has an ounce of control put a smile on her face. But not for long as he pushed her against the wall again "Not til you say my name." his gruff voice sent vibrations through her body.

"Your name?" his deft fingers traveled down her body, inching closer and closer to her core. She tried to process what he was saying, but he was making it hard with the way his hand caressed her inner thigh and his mouth worked its way around her neck.

"Wh-what?" she asked in a daze as she was lost in a sexual euphoria, which made him chuckle. Her red hair was plastered on her glistening skin, falling up and down with her heavy breathing.

"Say my name." he repeated.

His fingers left all too soon, he was toying with her, teasing her; she was melting in his hands like putty.

She was at the point of begging, she had never begged for anything in her life, everything was given to her on a silver platter. If that's what it took for him to be inside of her, so be it, she would beg for days.

His fingers dipped into the waistband of her underwear and slowly slid inside her core. All she had to do was give into his dominance, give him what he wanted. His teeth grated over her earlobe making her weak at the knees "Say it." He whispered. She needed to feel his electrifying touch, she needed to feel him against her, she needed all of him inside her. His fingers slowly pumped in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow rhythm. more wanted more, she needed more.

Her mouth hung open as her eyes squeezed shut "Alex Jones." She moaned in a shaky breath.

"Good girl." He purred, she was rewarded to the sound of his pants unzipping. Jessica's eyes traveled up to see the security camera on them, her lip curled upwards as a shrieking moan escaped from her lips as he took her.


	4. Stranger

**Here's a short chapter, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this. Please leave love and reviews so I know i'm doing SOMETHING right :]**

**The Flame - The Black Keys**

Another day had gone by, and yet she was nowhere to be found.

The feeling of constant failure does damage to a man, it grips him, rattles him whole, leaving him an empty shell. That's exactly how I feel, an empty shell of a man with a useless badge pinned to my chest. I may have the title of Sheriff but right now I feel like dirt. And when I feel like dirt, I need a drink or two to help me get back up.

Now, Beacon Hills has no bars, so I have to drive to the next city over, to a bar I used to frequent often. After my wife Claudia passed away I found myself here on a nightly basis, almost like a second home. It's been a couple of years since I've seen the place, my trusty bartender Marty has been replaced by some young lean brunette wearing a ridiculously low cut shirt. The old wooden bar stools are now shiny red vinyl stools, at least they kept the juke box. I pop in a dime in the old machine as I search for my favorite tunes...of course...they've all been replaced with current music. All I wanted was a good song and a good drink to help me deal with this mess. Nothing grabs my interest, but my son seems to like the band The Black Keys, they will do.

***The bar is somewhat empty, a couple is sitting at a booth in a corner canoodling. Two gentleman are playing a game of pool in the back, but it's the gentleman sitting at the bar who grabs my attention. It's his jacket that irks me, black smooth leather, with the words HATE scribbled on the back.

If that doesn't scream a warning to stay away, then I don't know what does. So naturally I sit next to him, ensuring there's a stool between the two of us. No words are needed to tell that he doesn't enjoy my company, I see the annoyance in his startling vibrant blue eyes. So blue it reminds me of the postcards, with the tropical warm Tahitian beaches.

But no, he's looking at my badge, damn it feels good being the authority figure at times. For his sake, and everyone's sake in the bar I unpin my badge and put it away. Tonight I'm not Sheriff Stilinski, I am just John Stilinski.

The leggy brunette finally approaches me, chewing and smacking her gum in a vulgar manner, all I want is a beer, just a cold one while I contemplate on my thoughts.

Nikita Grace has been missing for four days now, four long days. Walter Grace's beloved daughter. I've had missing persons case before, but this wasn't any person.

It was a series of things that had caused me to fall off the wagon. The first being my wife's death, my beautiful flower wilted away right before my very eyes. Every day she deteriorated, slipping further into the dark creviss of her mind. Next came the case of the missing girl, Malia. So familiar to Nikita's case, she should have been dead, but her footsteps scurried away from the scene of the crash. I never found the little girl, and it tore me up inside. The media however loved it, they ate it up. Every news station I would see young Malia's face.

Lastly came the drinking, it was the only way for me to pull through my days.

They gave me a two month long leave, it was either pull myself together for my fellow deputies and my son, or wallow in self pity.

But that's not where my road to recovery started, no. It started six years ago, on my first day back. We had gotten a call about a fire...Arson. I was weary at that point, I didn't believe in myself.

By the time we had gotten there, the damage had been done. Everyone in that house died, burned to death. One man survived with third degree burns, he would never lead a normal life.

We were all crushed, and that old familiar feeling of failure swept over me, helpless...yet again. Most of the flames had been extinguished, but the smoke loomed heavily in the autumn air. There was nothing left to do, one by one medics and firefighters took their leave.

Something was wrong, something was off.

I was drawn to the house, how did I not hear the sobbing before? The dilapidating house was crumbling. Yet a little girl found her way inside, struggling for air as she screamed out the name Cora. As I grabbed her and made a run one of the rafters fell, narrowly missing the two of us. All my comrades and spectators awaited for me outside with a rowdy applause. It wasn't much of a heroic act, it wasn't that big of a win. But saving that little girl gave me a thread of hope to get me back on my feet again, saving Nikita saved me.

"So, you a cop or something?" the young man next to me asked as he rolled the rim of the glass cup across his smirking lips. His eyes were curtained by his light brown hair, but I could feel their gaze on my gun.

"A sheriff,actually" I kept my eyes transfixed on the tv, local news...nothing on Nikita. Thank god, I don't want press interrupting our search and upsetting Walter.

"And don't even think of asking me if I've ever shot any-"

He interrupts my sentence " Have you ever shot anyone?"

Before I can roll my eyes I see her face on the TV, I try to keep my reaction under the surface, but the boy next to me is sharp as a tack.

"Angela, come here." he motions the bartender towards him, she's still chewing on the same piece of gum. To my surprise he leans forward and the two are swapping spit, I cringe at the unnecessary PDA as his hands snake under her shirt. Thank god the bar is between them, otherwise this would get X-rated fast. Finally he pulls away for air "turn up the volume on the TV, I wanna know what has this sheriff shaking in his boots."

He looks at me with the most arrogant smile as he pulls out a piece of gum and twirls it around his finger, the same gum the bartender was chewing on seconds ago. My attention goes back to the TV where a reporter is standing in front of Beacon Hills High, reporting Nikita's disappearance. I can't help but to slap my hand across my forehead, this is a disaster.

He leans forward, captivated by the news as he downs his glass of bourbon. Like a hawk his attention switches from the TV to me, trying to read my facial expression.

"Who is she?"

"Just a girl." I lie.

"She must be someone important to you." his voice softer this time " Angela get this man a real drink, make it top shelf."

I wave my hands in protest, but before I know it I'm three drinks deep, madly spewing out my frustrations to the young man and bartender.

" Wait how does your son know her again?" He asks as his fingers snake through his hair.

I can hardly form sentences at this point, or keep my eyelids open " he took her to Winterformal, then she ran off and disappeared."

He lets out a chuckle as he rolls up his sleeves " I need to ask your son how to get needy girls to disappear." I am not amused as I cross my arms. He only shrugs his shoulders "too soon?" there isn't an ounce of consideration in his voice.

Ive had enough of this kid and this bar, i should be home, Stiles is probably worried. My feet are jelly as I so desperately try to get up. I make it to the parking lot, my car waiting for me. Before I can unlock my car door he appears by my side, startling me completely.

The young man lights himself a cigarette as he leans against my car, it's all a game to him... See if the drunk man can fit the car key in the key hole. With trembling hands I fumble to unlock the door.

" Something tells me it's a bad idea to let you drive home."

I let out a sigh...I can't even see straight at this point "mind your own business." I snap.

With a final long drag of his cigarette he walks away "It would be pretty interesting to see a Beacon Hills sheriff get a DUI, not like it'll be detrimental for that innocent girl's search effort...what was her name? Nicole?"

His sarcasm cuts through my conscience like a hot knife through butter. A blanket of shame falls on me as the heat of embarrassment crawls up my neck. He doesn't bother to turn around and see my expression as he walks to his car.

He's right, when did I allow my self to tumble down a slippery slope? It was like i was falling off the wagon again. It was time for me to swallow my pride " wait up!" I shout as I run to his side.

* * *

The white Mercedes came to a slow crawl in front of my house, part of me didn't want to go inside, I would only bury myself in more paperwork.

His icy blues were locked onto me, a gaze so cold I cant help but to shiver,a slight smirk worn on his face "don't flatter yourself sheriff, I'm not walking you to the door and kissing you goodnight as well."

I mumble a slurred thank you and walk to my door, once again getting the key in the lock is too much for my impaired vision. After a few more tries I finally get the door open, I don't remember the last time I was this drunk. Only now it dawns on me...

I never got his name.

Its too late now as his car races down the street. I'll never get to thank him.


End file.
